Desk Dilemmas
by Lurid Pixie
Summary: Why is Remus Lupin under Severus Snape's desk while Snape is still sitting behind it? Implied m/m situations


Desk Dilemmas  
By: Lord Xing  
  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Comedy/AU  
Implied slash  
Pairing: Implied Lupin/Snape  
Spoilers: None  
Rating: PG-13  
Archive: Ask before you take.  
Feedback: Yes! Please!  
Story blurb: Just what is Remus Lupin doing under Severus Snape's desk while Snape is still sitting behind it?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any continuations/variations of the books/movies/cartoons/games, or any of the characters. The very talented J.K. Rowling does. I'm not making any money off of this, or any other, fanfiction. My views should not and do not reflect upon those of J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers or anyone else that holds rights to any official Harry Potter character(s) or product(s).  
  
Warnings: Implied m/m situations, alternate universe, possible OOCNESS (out of Characterness)  
  
Special Thanks: To my friend Jillian. If you read this, you'll know exactly why. ^_~  
  
Snape gave an evil looking smirk as he continued grading papers, and looked as though he thoroughly enjoyed marking answers on the papers WRONG.  
  
There were no students in the classroom, as classes were over and had long been dismissed. Students were probably in the common rooms of their respective Houses, complaining about how much homework they had, how much studying they had to do, and how unfair Snape was, and how terribly they thought, and, evidently from the way Snape was smirking and marking wrong answers, HAD done on Snape's written assignment.  
  
Snape suddenly frowned and put the paper he was grading aside, as well as his quill, and got up to go get something. He didn't notice the large thing that had just scuttled under his desk, as his back had been turned. Though, he had heard some movement, and he grabbed what he had gotten up to get, and whirled around with a sinister look on his face, certain he was going to catch a student sneaking around, probably that Potter brat...but nobody was there. He scowled, and went over to his desk, sat down and moved his chair up a bit closer to the desk, and resumed grading papers.  
  
A few moments later Snape's booted foot jabbed something when it had decided to switch its position. Jabbed something under the desk that had not been there before, that is.  
  
Whatever it was that had been under there had felt suspiciously like it might have the build of a human, probably an adult, but definitely not a child. It seemed to have found that funny, which probably meant that Snape's foot had connected with a tickle spot, and bumped the desk.  
  
Snape frowned, and forced himself not to roll his eyes, and leaned back a bit in his chair, looking beneath the desk.  
  
"Lupin??" Snape exclaimed, as it had been QUITE unexpected.  
  
"Hi..." Lupin said, giving a nervous grin, and a half wave.  
  
"Just what are you doing beneath my desk?" Snape asked in an eerily calm voice.  
  
"Um...looking for something?" Lupin said.  
  
"Is that a question?" Snape asked, smoothly.  
  
"I'm not one of your students, I'd appreciate it if you didn't speak to me that way." Lupin informed.  
  
"Dare I ask what it is you are looking for and how it got under my desk in the first place?" Snape asked.  
  
"I'll show you when I find it. Just go back to what you were doing." Lupin said.  
  
"Fine...But, I want you to find that thing and get out of here as fast as possible." Snape said, going back to grading papers.  
  
A few moments later, Snape felt something in his lap. He froze, and stared ahead of him for a moment, as that had been quite unexpected.  
  
"Lupin, just what ARE you doing?" Snape asked.  
  
Snape didn't have time to listen to the answer before he felt groping in his lap and his eyes widened.  
  
"Just what do you think you're doing??" Snape yelled.  
  
"Getting what I needed..." Lupin answered, simply.  
  
"Lupin..." Snape said, in a warning voice.  
  
"It isn't going to HURT you, Snape..." Lupin said, sounding amused.  
  
"Lupin!" Snape yelled, getting angry now.  
  
"Lighten up...Just a second and..." Lupin started.  
  
"LUPIN!!! Get that rat out of my lap this INSTANT and leave my classroom!!" Snape yelled, standing up and causing the rat to drop out of Snape's lap and into Lupin's, where Lupin was able to get hold of it.  
  
  
  
  
  
The End  
  
Author's note: I haven't been able to churn out much good comedy. Maybe this is a BIT more adequate than my latest? 


End file.
